


Where Skye Lives Vicariously Through Jemma's Sex Life

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Sexual Content, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh stop. That angry kiss he gave you when he found out you were safe... I know it didn't end there. I would put money on 'taking it slow' ending there though. So what was it like?!" Skye leaned forward and propped her elbows on the table. "All that pent up frustration he has...I bet you couldn't walk the next day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Skye Lives Vicariously Through Jemma's Sex Life

"Okay, so spill." 

Jemma looked up from her work and peered over her glasses. "Spill what?"

"You had sex with him didn't you?" Skye asked with a growing smile and winked.

"What?!" Jemma responded, shocked. "No, no. What are you-. No. Just-."

"Oh stop. That angry kiss he gave you when he found out you were safe... I know it didn't end there. I would put money on 'taking it slow' ending there though. So what was it like?!" Skye leaned forward and propped her elbows on the table. "All that pent up frustration he has...I bet you couldn't walk the next day."

"Oh no, I am not hearing this," Jemma spun away and turned to stand.

"Come on Jemma," Skye followed. "I'll never experience super soldier juiced sex. At least tell me that he's a super soldier in bed too."

Jemma whimpered and covered her face. "Stop," she whined.

Skye grinned and came around to stand in front of her. "Come on. Just give me a little. Just a tiny bit. Was it good? Multiple orgasms? Is he one of those slow passionate types or fuck you into your screaming?"

"Skye..."

"Jemma..."

Jemma dropped her hands and stared at her, her face pleading to be left alone, but Skye only smiled. With an annoyed sigh Jemma looked behind her, checking through the glass windows, and then looked back at Skye. "Yes he fucks like a super soldier as you most crudely put it. Yes I stayed home yesterday because the idea of sex was more appealing then work, and yes there were many orgasms, and the answer is both."

"Ohhh. So slow and passionate and fucking." Skye said with a pleased grin, almost leering. "Jemma Simmons, who knew you would like the naughty boys in bed."

"Not a word," Jemma snapped and pointed a finger at Skye.

"My lips are sealed." Skye made a play of zipping her lips and throwing away an imaginary key. "But if my own sex life does not improve I will be coming back for updates. I have to live vicariously through someone."

Jemma only groaned, dropping her head back, and turned away.


End file.
